


Shadow's Dance

by KatMay



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Misunderstandings, Troll Jim Lake Jr., soft core porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMay/pseuds/KatMay
Summary: Clair is more than used to Jim's new form and she is getting frustrated.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Shadow's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished _Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia_ and decided to have some fun.

Clair pressed her mouth harder against Jim’s, headless of his fangs, and felt his grip on her hips tighten. She pressed into him but only felt the cool hardness of his armour.

“Clair,” Jim whispered, breaking their kiss. 

She opened her eyes, meeting the familiar yet alien gaze of her boyfriend. “Jim, please,” she said, frustration bleeding into her whisper. 

He gently pushed her away. Clair fought to reclaim that foot of space between them but it was like trying to fight a truck. Jim had always possessed a wiry strength but now she felt weak as a kitten in comparison. 

But she had had enough. For months, she had been patient. Admittedly, Jim’s new form had taken some getting used to for her as well. His features were rougher, more bestial. The fangs jutting from his lower jaw, blue skin, and pointed ears had disturbed her at first. The body of the boy she loved had suddenly become taller and broader… _foreign_. 

But in time, she had adjusted. She had meant what she’d told Jim that first day; he was _not_ ugly. For a troll, he was practically a GQ model. In fact, there was something tantalizing about being wrapped up in all that strength and size. She wanted to peel him out of all that metal and see what other changes there might be.

Except Jim wouldn’t _let her_. He would barely even _touch_ her. Before, their make-out sessions had been progressing toward some pretty heavy petting, but now, she hadn’t even seen him out of the armour once!

Clair stopped resisting and abruptly spun away, crossing her arms over her chest. Behind her, Jim sighed. She stared sightlessly at her nightstand, fuming. Why did he always do this? Again and again, she had reassured him that his new form didn’t bother her. Why didn’t he believe her?

Then a new thought occurred to her. What if it wasn’t his form that was the problem but…hers? Jim was a troll. She knew he had new instincts. What if he just didn’t find her attractive anymore? Did trolls find humans at all physically appealing? Clair bit her lip.

“Clair, I don’t think…” Jim started to say.

“Is it me?” she said, voice choking embarrassingly. She tried to keep it together. “Do you not…want me anymore?” The nightstand wavered as tears pooled in her eyes despite her efforts.

“What?” Jim gasped. Hands spun her around and she blinked hard, spilling the tears down her cheeks. His blue gaze searched her face. “No! Why would you even think that?”

She scowled at him and knocked his hands from her shoulders. He let her go but she knew it was only because he made the decision to. It just made her angrier because it was another reminder of why she was losing him. “Just tell me, okay? Tell me I’ve been making a fool of myself for weeks throwing myself at you. Because if you think humans are hideous flesh bags now—”

Jim cut her off by covering her mouth with his. Clair could only make an angry noise in her throat. She reached up, intending to yank him off by his hair, but her hands only met the rough texture of his horns. Jim growled and the sound vibrated into her mouth, turning her knees to jelly. She tightened her grip, not pulling but rather holding on for dear life. 

Jim’s hands slid over her lower back but all she could feel were the hard points of his gauntleted fingers. 

“Off,” she mumbled, letting go of his horns to tug at one pauldron. Under her fingers, the metal vanished. Blinking in surprise, she pulled back to see the pauldron had become a red mist that funnelled into Jim’s amulet. As she watched, the rest of Jim’s armour dissolved too, leaving him in a pair of cut-off jean shorts.

Suddenly, the chest she was pressed against was bare except for his faintly glowing amulet. 

“It doesn’t come off,” he said, shrugging nervously. The circle of metal moved with his skin.

Curiously, Clair smoothed her hand against the expanse of blue flesh, hearing her skin rasp against him like she’d stroked a boulder. She pressed with her fingertips. The texture was grainy but had some give, not quite as much as human skin but not quite like stone either. His nipples were black. Deliberately, she brushed her thumb across one.

Jim growled at her but the heat in his eyes wasn’t anger. A thrill raced down Clair’s spine. Emboldened by this proof of his desire, she crossed her arms and stripped her shirt up over her head. Clair didn’t consider herself a seductress by any means. But the way Jim’s eyes dropped to her bra and stayed there made her feel like maybe there was one boy she could learn to entice.

She leaned in, pressing her—admittedly small—cotton-clad breasts against his muscular chest. Jim shuddered, hands sliding down her bare back, over the back of her jeans, and back up. “Clair,” he said, voice a low snarl. “How could you ever think I didn’t want you? You are the most beautiful, sexiest girl I know.”

Clair pressed her lower torso forward. Jim gasped at the sudden pressure, throwing his head back. His horns thunked against the wall. “I believe you—now,” Clair said, excited and intimidated by the feel of hardness against her stomach.

“ _Clair_ ,” he groaned. Then he had to pause to pull the points of his horns out of the drywall. 

Clair covered her mouth with a hand. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Jim demanded playfully.

She snorted and then a giggle escaped. Jim responded my scooping her into the air by her hips. Clair made an embarrassingly high pitched noise that was almost exclusively a girl sound. Then he threw her.

“ _Jim!_ ” she shrieked. With a bounce, she landed on her bed. Before Clair could even catch her breath or recover from the rattling her brain had just taken, Jim was on all fours, crouched over her. She hadn’t even seen him move.

Jim collapsed on top of her. His body was cool and deliciously heavy. Though, since she could still breathe, she knew he was still supporting some of his own weight.

Clair squirmed against him as Jim buried his nose against her neck and snuffled. Then he dragged the tip of his tongue up the column of her throat. She gasped.

“You smell…so good,” he groaned, drawing upward so their gazes were level. He studied her face as she panted at him, more turned on than she’d ever been in her life. “I would have understood if you’d felt differently after I changed,” he said. “But you really mean it. You _like_ me like this.”

“Yes,” she said impatiently. “That’s exactly what I’ve been telling you!” She arched underneath him, wanting to feel him again.

Jim pushed up just out of reach of her body. “Clair,” he said, eyebrows drawing together. “I’m not sure…”

“What is it?” Frustration was eating at her. She wasn’t sure exactly where she wanted this to go but she didn’t want it to stop so soon. Still, she tried to keep her voice even.

“This new form… You know it comes with new reactions. Sometimes they’re unpredictable. _I’m_ unpredictable. I don’t want to get carried away and then…”

“And then what?” she asked. But she was afraid she was starting to understand his hesitance. She forced herself to relax back against the bed.

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt you. I don’t exactly know how trolls have, uh, sex. Not that we’re having sex! I mean, I’d like to—eventually, when you’re ready, if you want—but I’m…”

Clair reached up to cup his cheek. “You should have told me sooner,” she chided gently.

“Yeah,” Jim said, his tone sarcastic. “Tell my girlfriend I might spontaneously go crazy or sprout another, uh, _eye_ in the middle of…things.”

Clair blinked at him. “Is that a possibility? Another… _eye_ could have uses.”

Jim stared at her, mouth falling open. She grinned at him even as she felt a blush warm her cheeks. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow next to her head. “Claaair,” he said, voice muffled. “This is serious.”

“Totally serious,” she agreed, carefully lifting her hands while he was distracted. In a sudden movement he clearly wasn’t expecting, she clamped herself to him with arms and legs like a monkey, actually pulling herself up off the bed in the process. Off balance, Jim pitched sideways. Clair used one foot to help his momentum along and suddenly they were both on their sides. One of her legs was trapped under his body but the give of the bed made it so he wasn’t crushing the limb.

She grinned at his startled face and then kissed him. Jim made a satisfying noise low in his throat and kissed her back, opening his mouth when she swiped a questing tongue across his lower lip. Jim tasted like toothpaste, overwhelmingly so in fact. It made Clair fleetingly suspect he’d actually eaten the tube rather than just using it to brush his teeth.

That train of thought was banished when Jim shifted them again. This time, he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so her knees landed on either side of his waist. Clair sat up, brushing an escaped lock of hair out of her eyes. Despite being the one on the bottom this time, Jim didn’t look any more submissive than he had when he’d been looming over her. He put his hands just below her ribs, thumbs almost meeting where they brushed over her bare stomach. His eyes scorched her with their intensity.

Clair bit her lip. Experimentally, she rolled her hips. She gasped when the seam of her jeans, pressed against his hard stomach, rubbed against her. With a groan, Jim bucked in response, nearly unseating her. Her hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself. 

“Oh my god, wait. Stop!” he hissed, stomach flexing as he held her still and tight against him. “I can smell—God, I can _smell_ you.” Eyes squeezed tight, he bared his teeth as he fought for control.

Part of Clair wanted to be embarrassed—she could guess exactly what he was smelling with that sensitive troll nose of his—but his actions weren’t exactly making things calm down; the press of his hands and flex of his abs only served to grind her more firmly against him. 

Pleasure pooled in Clair’s centre as Jim inadvertently replicated one of her favourite techniques. Except it was usually a pillow rather than her boyfriend clamped between her thighs. Heart speeding and breath catching in her throat, Clair moaned unthinkingly.

Jim snarled and Clair’s pulse jackrabbited at the bestial sound. She forced her eyes open. “You won’t hurt me,” she panted, seeing the strain in his expression as he worked to keep all his reactions on a leash.

“You don’t know that,” he gritted out. “Part of me wants to pin you down and rip off your clothes with my _teeth_.”

Clair let the shadows inside her stretch, fuelled not by anger or fear but rather _want_. “Maybe,” she said breathily, the darkness under her bed crawling up to mouth at her duvet, “we can do that another time.”

His grip loosened in surprise and she took the opportunity to scoot backwards, her vision focusing on the negative space around every object in a way that told her her eyes were black as pitch. She settled herself over the firm length she could feel though the layers of their clothes and her concentration shattered. Colours came back into focus as both she and Jim gasped. His had an edge, like two stones grinding together in his throat.

She rocked experimentally and the slickness in her underwear let her make bigger movements. That was a good thing because Jim was not _small_. It was exciting and frightening all at the same time. He thrust back at her and the movement was so easy, effortless despite her weight, that she knew he could throw her into—or maybe _through_ —the wall if he wasn’t careful.

Helpfully, Jim now came with built in handholds; again, she wrapped her hands around his horns, near the base this time so strands of his dark hair got caught between her fingers.

They moved, finding a rhythm that worked. Pleasure rushed toward her like the lapping waves of an incoming tide. She brought their mouths together, hard and sloppy. A spike of pain went through her lip as it got caught on a fang but it was lost as orgasm spilled over and through her. A long sound escaped her throat. 

Jim went rigid, a noise close to a roar escaping him. Clair peeled open her eyes in time to see his face go slack, gaze unfocused. His spine arched for a long moment and then he collapsed back onto the bed, Clair a boneless heap on top of him.

“So,” she said after their breathing had slowed, “Any extra eyes?”

His chest vibrated under her cheek. “No,” he wheezed and she realized he was laughing. 

“Too bad,” she said lightly and licked her lip. She winced at the sting, tasting blood. The second she considered hiding the injury, she realized Jim was watching her. “I did it to myself,” she said warningly, propping herself up on her forearms.

“We’ll be more careful,” he said. “Next time.”

Clair smiled, happiness swelling in her chest even as she noticed a shred of foam clinging to Jim’s pointed ear. There were several more clumps in his hair and Clair realized her pillow had not survived Jim’s thrashing head, particularly his back-swept horns. “Yes,” she agreed, deciding the sacrifice was definitely worth it. “Next time.”


End file.
